Reflection
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: Shikamaru reflects on his relationship with Kiba. KibaShika


**Reflection**

Eighteen-year-old Shikamaru Nara was going through his room as he packed up boxes to get ready to move in with his boyfriend of six years, Kiba Inuzuka. They had been saving up money for two years to get into the house they wanted. Shikamaru moved a couple of books out of his desk when something fell out of one of them. He bent down and picked it up and smiled. It was the rose Kiba gave him when they had first gotten together. He had pressed and saved it so he could remember that day, back when they were 13.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru was looking up at the clouds from his favorite spot when he heard a familiar bark. He looked up just in time to see Akamaru running and jumping onto his lap. The puppy barked happily as he pawed at Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru smiled and scratched the puppy behind the ears. The puppy settled down on his lap, wagging its tail happily. "If your hear then Kiba's not that far behind."

He sensed a familiar chakra and turned around the see Kiba walking up the steps. "Hey lazy, somehow I knew you'd be here."

"Hey Kiba, you were looking for me?" Shikamaru asked as Kiba sat down next to him.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you need something or are you just here to bug me?" Shikamaru asked as he pet Akamaru.

"Depends on how you look at it." Kiba answered. "In fact I wanted to give you something."

Shikamaru looked up at Kiba. "What?"

Kiba reached into his coat and pulled out a red rose, handing it to Shikamaru. Kiba then got up and walked back down the stairs with Akamaru in tow. "Enjoy."

Shikamaru took the rose and looked up at Kiba's retreating form with a confused look, before he looked back down at the rose. He then noticed a folded piece of paper that was tied to the stem with his name on it. He opened it and it said one simple thing in Kiba's handwriting:

WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

-KIBA

Shikamaru ran down the stairs and almost into Kiba. Shikamaru threw his arms around him and kissed him. When they broke apart, Kiba just smiled down at him. "I take that as a yes then?"

xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru smiled at the memory. It was kinda romantic and something he would of never expected from Kiba. But that was exactly what he liked about Kiba; he was as unpredictable as he was wild. He loved Kiba and he knew that Kiba loved him back. He blushed when he remembered the first time they exchanged those three little words only a few weeks after getting together.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

Kiba leaned over and gently kissed Shikamaru. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kiba as he kissed back. The dog ninja leaned Shikamaru against the armrest of the couch as their kiss became heated. Kiba slid his tongue into Shikamaru's mouth and earned a quiet moan in return. Shikamaru's heart began to race as their tongue's danced around. He gripped Kiba's back tighter and could feel the other's heart racing as well. When air became too much they broke apart, panting slightly.

Shikamaru leaned up and gently kissed Kiba before whispering against his lips. "I-I love you, Kiba."

Kiba froze and Shikamaru felt his heart sink. He turned away and mentally began to yell at himself, before addressing Kiba. "I'm sorry Kiba, I shouldn't have said that, I mean it's only been three weeks and…."

Kiba silenced him with a kiss. "Don't worry about it, I love you too, it just surprised me that you said it first."

xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru had really though that he had ruined it back then, but after Kiba said what he did, he felt perfectly fine. Shikamaru shifted through the desk drawer and found trinket box. He opened it and found ticket stubs from dates, jewelry, photos and other little things that Kiba gave to him the first few years of being together. He picked up a broken chain with a deer charm on it. It was the necklace that Kiba gave to him the day before they came out to their parents.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru spotted Kiba leaning against a tree at team 10's training grounds. Shikamaru walked up to Kiba with a smile. "Are you waiting for me?"

Kiba nodded "Yeah, I've been waiting for you to see if you wanted to go out to lunch with me today."

Shikamaru looked at him with an amused look. "Is that it then?"

Kiba leaned over and pecked Shikamaru on the lips. "No, now close your eyes I want to give you something."

Shikamaru shut his eyes and heard Kiba pulled something out of his pocket. He then felt as Kiba clasped something around his neck. Kiba kissed him lightly. "You can open your eyes now."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked down to see a silver chain with a deer charm. He smiled and kissed his lover back. "I love it, Kiba. Thank you."

xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru held on to the chain. He was so upset the day it broke. He had planned on fixing it but never got around to it. He reached into his desk and found another chain. He put the charm on the new chain as he remembered the day they came out to their parents.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru paced through his room and Kiba watched him from the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Shikamaru paused and looked over at Kiba. "Yeah, I want to, I'm tired of having to hide it from them."

Kiba nodded as he stood up. "Well then, let's get this over with."

Shikamaru nodded and they walked downstairs to the living room. Just before reaching the front room, Kiba lightly pulled him back and kissed him softly. They rounded the corner and faced their parents.

"We have something we want to tell you," Shikamaru said when the adults acknowledged them.

"What is it?" Shikaku asked.

"Well, we decided that since my mother is here as well, that'd we'd tell you guys this at once," Kiba explained.

"What are you two getting at?" Tsume asked.

"And is it bad?" Yoshino asked.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it," Shikamaru said. He intertwined his finger with Kiba's as he told them. "Kiba and I have been dating for a little more then a year now."

The room went absolutely quiet. Shikaku finally spoke up. "Well, I don't know what to say."

"Dad…"

"Except, that I approve." Shikaku added.

Shikamaru eyes widened. "You do?"

He nodded. "All of us knew that you two had a thing for each other, we just never thought it would go anywhere."

"Yeah, now sit down and tell us how this came about," Tsume said.

xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru was so happy that their families accepted them. They had already told their friends and most people thought that they wouldn't last. But they proved them wrong. Sure they fought, like every other couple but they loved each other enough to forgive. Plus Kiba had always been there for him. Like when Asuma was murdered, Kiba was the only one who dared to try and comfort him.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

If was a few weeks after Asuma's funeral and Shikamaru could be found on a cliff overlooking the village. He just sat there smoking his cigarette, and watching the village that returned to their normal lives. He heard a noise and glance back to see Kiba walking towards him. The dog ninja sat down next to him. "You ok?"

Shikamaru nodded as he flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette. "Yeah, it's just so hard to believe he's gone. He was like another father to me, since mine was pretty much either drunk or away on a mission."

Kiba nodded. "I understand. It's always tough to lose somebody that you care about. But you're not the only one that's torn up about this. Kurenai is as torn apart as you are. Her child is never going to have a father. We all miss him Shika."

Shikamaru let a tear slip. "I know Kiba. It just seems like everyone I care about is either dying or leaving."

Kiba pulled Shikamaru into a comforting hug. "I'm here Shika, I won't leave you."

Shikamaru leaned into Kiba as the tears began to pour out. Kiba just sat there and comforted his lover.

xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru was glad that Kiba was there for him. If it weren't for him, he'd probably still be depressed and snapping at everyone. A few weeks after Asuma's death, Kurenai told him and Kiba that she wanted them to be the godparents. They agreed and ever since the little one was born, they often watched him.

Shikamaru sighed and closed the last of the boxes. He glanced around his room as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The room was so empty now. He glanced down at the bed, which was going to be thrown out soon. It was the same bed that Kiba had often slept on with Shikamaru, the same bed where they first had sex, when they were sixteen.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru felt Kiba's arm wrap around his waist as they lay on the bed watching a movie. He turned his head slightly and looked at Kiba. Kiba leaned in and kissed him lightly. Shikamaru completely turned around and kissed Kiba back. Their kiss became heated as Kiba slid his tongue along Shikamaru's bottom lip. Shikamaru let Kiba's tongue in and moaned at the feeling.

As they kissed Shikamaru felt Kiba pulling his hair tie out before tangling his fingers in his hair. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Kiba's back and pulled him close rolling them over so Kiba was on top of him. Kiba broke their kiss and looked down at him. He propped himself on his hands and leaned down to kiss his lover. Shikamaru moved one of his hands in-between them and slowly unzipped Kiba's leather jacket.

Shikamaru pushed the jacket off Kiba's shoulder indicating that he wanted it off. Breaking their kiss again he sat up and took it off tossing it to the floor. Shikamaru reached up and ran his hand down Kiba's muscular chest feeling the little hairs that poked through the holes in the mesh shirt. Shikamaru pulled Kiba down into another kiss this time he was the one initiating a more heated kiss. Kiba groaned as Shikamaru pulled him closer. Kiba took hold on the zipper of Shikamaru's vest and pulled it down. Pulling back he got Shikamaru's vest off and leaned back in.

Shikamaru gasped as Kiba pressed against him. He broke their kiss and lay there panting. "Kiba…just take me all ready."

"Shika…"

Shikamaru leaned up and kissed Kiba again. "Please."

xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru blushed when he remembered what happened after he said that. Of course unknowingly his parents had come home early that night and heard them…or rather they heard Shikamaru moaning as Kiba make love to him. He didn't know that though until Kiba went home and his father told him. Anyways two months after their first time, Kiba told him that he wanted them to move in together in their own place.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

Shikamaru was lying in bed with bed with Kiba one morning. He was about to fall asleep again in Kiba's arms when the said ninja spoke up. "I think we should move in together."

Shikamaru was instantly woken up completely by that statement. He lifted his head up from Kiba's chest to look at him. "Say what now?"

"I don't mean now, but when we're older I'd want to have a house for just us." Kiba said running his fingers through Shikamaru's hair. "I thought that we could save up money now and buy a house in a couple of years."

Shikamaru laid his head back down on Kiba's chest. "Let me think about it for awhile ok?"

"Take you time," Kiba said. "I won't rush you."

xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx

After a couple of weeks Shikamaru went up to Kiba and told him he thought they should move in together as well. So after that day, half of their mission's money was saved up to buy a house. And now two years later, here they were moving into a house of their very own and almost completely moved in.

Shikamaru heard a noise and turned around just as the door burst open. "UNCLE SHIKA!!"

Shikamaru smiled just as Yuki (Kurenai and Asuma's daughter) jumped onto the bed. Shikamaru reached over and ruffled her hair. "Hey there little one."

The three year old smiled and surveyed the room. "Wow, you're already all packed up!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yep, and it'll all be in the new house tomorrow. So where's your Uncle Kiba."

She turned to him. "He's downstairs talking to your mother."

"Well, let's go then, I'm pretty sure we'll need to drop you off soon."

The little one jumped of the bed and went running back downstairs. Shikamaru followed at a slower pace. When he got downstairs, he saw Kiba was holding Yuki in his arms. Kiba looked up and smiled at him. "Are you down packing now?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yep, we can finish moving my stuff in tomorrow."

"Ok, well can you drop her off? I got something I need to do." Kiba said. Kissing Shikamaru lightly.

Shikamaru sighed and took Yuki. "I will."

The couple left the house and went off in the directions they both needed. After dropping Yuki off, Shikamaru walked home. He opened the door and turned on the light. He smiled as he saw a bunch of rose petals scattered on the floor leading up to the couple bedroom. He walked up the steps and into the bedroom only to find it empty. He sighed and threw his vest on the floor next to the dresser.

"Looking for something?" Kiba asked making Shikamaru jump. "Or should I say someone?"

Shikamaru turned around and saw Kiba standing in the doorway with a red rose. "A red rose and rose petals? The last time you did that was on our anniversary."

Kiba pulled Shikamaru close and kissed him, before handing him the rose. "Well, today deserves roses."

Shikamaru took the rose. "And whys that?"

Kiba pulled something out of his jacket and got down on one knee. He opened the ring box as he spoke. "Shikamaru Nara, will you marry me?"

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. "Yes, Kiba I will."

Standing back up Kiba placed the ring on Shikamaru's finger before pulling him into a kiss. "I love you Shika."

"I love you too, Kiba," Shikamaru said as he kissed Kiba back. 'Kiba will never cease to amaze me.'

**well finaly this thing is done, i've been writing and editing it for over a month and i'm still not too happy with the outcome. but oh well and i'm sorry if the grammer and stuff is bad i typed it all up REALLY realy in the moring**

**anywys reviews are nice. laterz**


End file.
